Monsters that Reside in the Dark
by Warrior Nun
Summary: The Breach was closed...the Kaiju Invasion was thwarted. They have won. However...they would soon learn that there are worse monsters that lurk within the shadows of their minds...features the Big Four. T for now, rating may go up in the near future


The Big Four and Pacific Rim crossover…

Need I to say more? I just had to do it, with my favorite pairings; that is all. Anyways, I apologize beforehand on some inaccuracies and/or grammar errors.

Featured Pairing(s): BunnyFrost/JackRabbit (human!Bunny/Jack Frost), ToothCup (human!Toothless/Hiccup), Sun Thief/Golden Thief (Eugene/Rapunzel), (past)Pitch Black/OC, pre-Santa Claus!North/OC

Setting: After the events of the film

Warning(s): yaoi/slash, humanizing and/or anthromorphisizing certain characters, disturbing imagery, any forms of violence, possible use of alcohol, drugs, and tobacco, strong language, any case of sudden Out of Character moments (OOC), references to the film, and things of that nature.

I do not own either _Rise of the Guardians_, _How to Train Your Dragon_, _Brave_, _Tangled_, or _Pacific Rim_. They are respectively owned by William Joyce, Cressida Cowell, Dreamworks, Disney and/or Pixar, and Guillmero del Toro.

* * *

August 10, 2013 - The first Kaiju, codenamed Trespasser, rose up from the seas and nearly wiped out San Francesco.

That moment marked as K-Day.

After several attacks around different parts of the world, humanity decided it had enough.

That is how the Jaeger Program came to be…fight monsters with monsters of their own creation. There are some setbacks, and some improvements, but the results are worth it.

The World finally made peace, for the good of the human race.

The Kaiju became a toy franchise,

The bones became houses,

Jaeger Pilots, on the same status as Hollywood stars and athletes.

However, despite their success, some have doubts. And slowly, the Jaeger giants are placed asleep as they placed their hope upon a wall.

Oh how wrong they are.

January 12, 2025 – The Apocalypse has been canceled.

The Breach has been closed forever, and the world is saved.

Now the remaining question is…what is going to happen now?

* * *

"You do realize what you have done?"

It was more of a rhetorical question, Herc knew that.

He was surprised that it took this long for the World's leaders to catch wind on what have the Hong Kong Shatterdome been doing behind their backs, even after witnessing the failure of their Anti-Kaiju Wall idea but went along with it anyway.

The one thing that he isn't surprised about is the fact that he predicted that the big heads would most likely to bitch about "ethnics" or political crap instead of thanking for saving their sorry asses. Standing with him before the video conference is his most trusted circle of companions, for a better lack of term.

Tendo, and the two K-Science duo, Newt and Hermann.

Max is probably sleeping in his bunker, hopefully. He was rather depressed about the departure of Chuck during Operation Pitfall. God rest his soul…as much as he admitted that he acted like a brat, it doesn't change the fact that he's still his boy.

He didn't know the details but from what Herc have heard, they suddenly developed a friendship after proving the theory that Newt have come up was right and practically hacked into the Kaiju's "hive mind". Even after learning all that, it was still hard to digest.

From the corner of his eye, Tendo stood strong, practically gripping his rosary in a death grip while on his other side, Hermann was being his subordinate self as usual, but seemed defiant in a way; a rather new development in his opinion. Newt, on the other hand, was seemed relaxed with his tattooed arms crossed.

"You have gone rogue and still went along with the Jaeger Program even after we made it clear that we want it shut down, even taken part in illegal funding," the U.S. President steepled his fingers as he glared down at them. "Since Marshall Pentecost is not present, I suppose that you should do. Now…the question is…what do you, Sergeant Hansen, have to say on behalf of…_this_."

The way he said the last word was almost as if he tasted something disgusting. Like how they revealed the hypocrisy before them.

Well, time to dish out what they have ordered…

"With all due respect, it's _Marshall_ Hansen now," he corrected. "And I want to say that we…" he placed on an emphasis as he suggested the current men around him. "Saved the entire world...we lost good pilots in the process, found out that what the kaiju really, barely survived, and found a way to close the Breach for good. And this is the thanks we get?"

His arm was still in the healing process, so he had to make do with his remaining arm to make his point.

He was rather lucky to have other people to stand by him, in order to get the point across. They stood together, staring defiantly back at the respective leaders of four parts of the world. Almost reminding them of a stand-off between Jaeger pilots against giant kaijus that are out to bash them into oblivion…

A rather grim comparison, but still that is the feeling that Newt got.

After a brief staring (well, more like evil-eye glaring) contest, the president of the US finally spoke up. Is it just him, or has he been doing all the talking the entire time?

"Regardless of the circumstances…" Yup, that really proved his theory. "It still doesn't change the fact you continue this operation even when we made it clear that it must remain offline."

Newt could feel a lump forming in his throat; he knew what kind of consequence would be. Death…no, that would be considered nice. Life in prison…yeah, that is a possibility. But if that would be the outcome just to see humanity live long enough to see another day. That would be worth it. Well, for him…Hermann, on the other hand, he was worried for him. The tattooed man knew that he have a life outside of mathematics and labs, a wife waiting back at home…and they're about to have their first kid, the last thing he want is to have him suffer along with them.

However, looking over to the other man from the corner of his eye, Hermann is standing firm, even with his cane, staring straight at the leaders in defiance that he had never seen before.

If the cost of the world would be life in prison, I welcome it.

That is what his look is saying. Of course…how could he forget?

Both of them are Drift-compatible.

"We would accept any form of punishment," he heard Herc spoke up, his voice still firm and steady. "However, what would happen if there are remaining kaiju? Would you still work on that damned wall of yours? Please think over what decision that you're going to make."

Spoke in a manner that would make Pentecost proud. If only Raleigh and Mako would be here to see it.

The three men held their breath as each leader thought over the possibilities behind the video screens. Whatever happens, it was worth it for the world's safety.

"We will decide what will become of the Jaeger project, and _you_, until further notice, for now…enjoy whatever time you have left."

And with that, one by one the screens went black.

Leaving behind the quadrat and an empty room, already Herc could feel déjà vu when the leaders decide that the Wall of Life project is more likely defense than the Jaegers.

Furthering the feeling of déjà vu, Tendo turned to the newly appointed Marshal with a look of uncertainty. Already, he knew what he was going to ask. They are all asking the same question.

"So…what do we do now?"

* * *

I have to apologize for the inaccuracy of how politics work; I'm not much of a political expert…not to mention the possibility of this being a rocky start. Anyway, leave behind a comment, critique, and/or review!


End file.
